le journal de bord d'un avenger chapitre n3
by laura-star-wars
Summary: suite des evenements du chapitre precedent, de nouveaux evenements vont se passe pour l'equipe des avengers apres la chute du shield


un journal de bord d'un avenger:

chapitre n*3 apres les evenements du soldat d'hiver et pendant les evenements de l'ere ultron:

quatre mois ont passer depuis les evenements de washington,et la destrution du shield. par captain america et sa petite equipe composer de sa petite amie lara stark,  
la soeur de tony stark connu sous le nom d'iron man, et il y a sam wilson connu sous le nom de falcon. et apres il y aussi l'ancienne agent du shield maria hill, et sa soeur helene hill et de l'ancien directeur du shield nick fury qui a suvercu a l'assasinat contre lui par le soldat d'hiver, qu'on n'a decouvrer sa vrai identite.  
c'est le meilleur ami de steve, james buck a etais utiliser par hydra pour commentre des meutres a leur demander, revons maintenant. nous sommes a manhattan dans la nouvelle tour stark apres renovation qui est devenu la tour des avengers, tous les membres de l'equipe habiter dans la tour revons dans la tour des avengers, tous les secrets du shield et d'hydra ont etais devoiler sur internet, parce-que lara a devoiler les

infos. pendant qu'elle etais dans la salle du conseil dans l'ancien quartier general du shield a washington, mais pas tous les secrets ont etais devoiler. ils en rester encore quelqu'un, donc le dossier secret du dossier de lara, et l'autre secret est la relation amour secret de steve et de lara, mais deux personnes sont au courant de cette relation amour entre steve et lara. qui sont maria hill et sa soeur helene,et sam. revons dans la tour des avengers, steve est deja lever et il est deja partir faire son footing a central park, tony et bruce sont deja aussi debout. ils sont entre de travailler dans le labo de la tour, a chercher le signal du spectre de loki qui a etais voler par des agents d'hydra, pendant la destrution du batiment d'ancien quartier general du shield. et le reste d'equipe est dans la salle de sport de la tour. lara et clint s'entrainer a tirer sur des cibles, pour l'un avec un arc et l'autre avec des armes a feu. quelques heures plus tard, stark a convoque toute

son equipe dans la salle de reunion, parce-que avec banner ils retrouver la trace de l'enregie du spectre de loki en sokovie. stark est entre de commencer a parler,  
puis tony commencer a parler, il montrer sur l'ecran le lieu ou se trouve le spectre de loki. c'est en sokovie. "tony on fait quoi ?, on va chercher le spectre. et decouvre qu'il a le spectre de loki en sa possesion maintenant. ok allez vous preparer. on part dans cinq minutes". quelques heures plus tard en avengers commencer a se battre contre des agents hydra qui sont en possesion du spectre de loki, puis stark decouvre la signature du spectre de loki dans un fort et il dis aux avengers, et de le retrouver a l'interieur du fort, mais pendant qu'il a dis sa a son equipe, barton se blesse par un canon d'un boque d'hydra. et captain et thor se font attaque par un homme qui cours tres apres l'homme qui fait blesse barton a disparer, puis steve rejoint stark a l'interieur du fort. puis rogers retrouver un

de ces ancien ennemi, mais quand qu'il lui parler, une jeune femme l'attaque avec ces pouvoirs. et elle le tomber dans les escaliers. puis steve relever et dis aux avengers, qu'il y a une jeune femme qui a des pouvoirs. puis apres steve dis aux autres, qu'il capture le baron, puis stark dis qu'il a trouver plus gros. puis il dis a thor qui a trouver la recompence. mais au meme moment derriere lui, la jeune femme qui a fait tomber steve dans les escaliers. elle lui envoyer son pouvoir dans son esprit, pour lui faire une vision. puis tony commencer a voir sa vision. il voir ces coequipiers tous a terre. la moitie est deja mort. il s'approche du corps de steve, et regarder la respiration et d'un coup steve attraper la main de tony. et dis une phrase a stark, "vous pourrez nous sauver". et d'un coup steve mort et commencer a saigner du nez,et apres il dis une autre phrase. et stark finir de voir cette vision et se retrouver dans la realite, et en face de lui il y a le spectre de loki, puis il prend le

spectre dans sa main. et quelques minutes plus tard a bord du quinjet des avengers qui est en route vers new-york a la tour des avengers, puis apres tony va parler avec thor et captain apres avoir retrouver le spectre de loki dans la base d'hydra en sokovie. "on cours apres sa, depuis la chute du shield,oui c'est comme une consclution de cette aventure. on peux l'examiner avec banner avant qu'il repart a agard,oui sa redandera notre fete d'adieu, qui n'aime pas les fetes captain, on n'a finir avec hydra et les chitauris." puis apres le quinjet se poser sur le toit sur la tour des barton est amener jusqu'a la salle de soins, puis apres maria hill retrouver captain et tony a l'interieur du quinjet pour dire les infos sur les deux personnes qui l'ont attaque, et montrer les infos a steve

on decouvrer les infos sur wanda et pietro maximoff et leur capacite et leur pouvoir,elle dis que pietro a le pouvoir de cours tres rapidement, que wanda a leur pouvoir de faire des visions aux gens, puis steve repond a maria, qu'ils vont bientot les revoir. puis apres steve prend l'ascenseur,et va lire les infos sur les jumeaux maximoff, pendant ce temps la dans la salle de soins, barton est entre de faire soigner par la docteur cho. pendant ce temps la, tony commencer a examiner le spectre de loki avec l'aide de jarvis son intenlligence artificielle qui controle les armures. puis apres bruce le rejoind pour travailler sur le spectre avant de retourner a agard, puis apres tony dis a bruce, qu'il peuve cree ultron. mais bruce a des doutes a propos du projet d' trois jours plus tard, tony et bruce n'ont pas reussir a cree ultron. mais les evenements vont bientot s'accellerer pour l'equipe des avengers. puis apres tony va retrouver ses invites pour la fete, mais quelques secondes apres qu'il a quitter

le labo. ultron prend le controle de jarvis et commencer a recree une armure, puis il commencer a pirater les bandes de donnes de la tour sur les infos sur les avengers. pendant ce temps la, la fete bat son plein. sam wilson est venu a la fete et a retrouver steve, puis il y a aussi james rhodes le meilleur ami de tony,qui commencer a se rapprocher de tres pres de maria 'on s'est apparu par tony et thor pendant une discussion,sur leur petite amie de quelques minutes plus tard, ils rester que l'equipe des avengers et rhodes et le docteur helene cho a la fete, ils sont tous assis sur des canapes autour d'une table basse, ou thor a poser son marteau. il a lance un defi a ses amis d'essayer de souleve son marteau. c'est clint qui commencer. et dis j'ai vu comment vous fait, barton essayer de souleve le marteau de thor, mais il arriver pas. puis c'est tony qui essayer de le souleve a main nue et apres il va prend son gant de son armure, puis lui et rhodes essayer tous les deux de souleve le marteau

avec leur gant de leur armure, mais ils arriver pas. puis bruce essayer a son tour de souleve le marteau, mais il arriver pas a le bouger. et apres c'est steve qui essayer de souleve le marteau de thor, et il arriver un peu a le souleve de la petite table. au meme moment sa donner des sueurs froides a thor, qui regarder steve essayer de souleve son apres steve va se r'assis sur le canape a cote de clint dis qu'il reste quelqu'un. "lara je ne chercher pas la reponse a cette question." puis thor se lever du canape, et reprend son marteau et dis aucun de vous est digner de souleve ce marteau, mais d'un coup on entend un petit siffrement qui siffler dans chacun oreilles des avengers, et d'un coup on voir quelqu'un qui arriver dans le salon, et commencer a parler, et dis "aucun d'entre vous est digner, vous etais tous des tueurs", et puis steve dis stark, puis c'est thor qui demander a cette personne qui l'envoyer. et d'un coup il fait entendre la voix de tony, et apres c'est bruce qui dis ultron.

et d'un coup la personne repond "ultron en chair en os. et il dis qu'il dois detruire les avengers". et quatre armures de stark arriver et fonce sur les avengers. sa fait tomber steve au sol, puis apres tony et rhodes esssayer de chercher leur armure, mais l'un des quatre armures pousser rhodes dans le deco, et tony dans une etagere. pendant ce temps la, les trois armures tirer sur les avengers. steve et lara essayer de se mettre a l'abri, lara arriver a se cacher derriere le bar, elle arriver attraper steve pour le mettre a l'abri avec elle derriere le bar, "lara ca va, oui oui steve. tu rester la oui je rester avec toi." puis quelques minutes plus tard, thor et les avengers ont detruire les armures que ultron a utiliser contre eux et ultron commencer a parler et dis "vous etais une equipe de super-heros, il rester qu'une chose a faire, c'est l'extentation des avengers". et d'un coup thor envoyer son marteau sur ultron, puis ultron utiliser internet pour s'enfuir de la tour des avengers, et va sokovie. puis

quelques minutes plus tard dans le labo de la tour des avengers, l'equipe commencer a parler de ultron. bruce commencer a parler est dis "que ultron a utiliser internet pour s'enfuir", puis steve commencer a parler, et dis ultron a dis "qu'il avais tuer quelqu'un, mais qui ?. on etais seul, non il avais quelqu'un d'autre." et d'un coup tony montrer que ultron a attaque jarvis, puis steve dis que jarvis etais notre ligne de defense. "pourquoi jarvis ne la pas bruce dis que c'est de la rage", au meme moment thor arriver et prend stark par le cou. et commencer a parler violement a stark, mais steve internvin et dis thor, "le legionnaire j'ai perdu sa trace il aller vers nord et il avais le spectre, je dois le retrouver". mais d'un coup tony commencer a rigoler, thor demander a stark, c'est quoi qui est drole. puis ils commencer tous parler d'ultron. puis stark fait rappeller a son equipe qu'il a transporter une tete de missible pour sauver new-york, et aussi qu'ils ont

affronter une armee venu de l'espace. puis apres steve dis une phrase, pendant ce temps la a sokovie, dans une eglise abadonnee. wanda et pietro se diriger a l'interieur, et rencontre ultron. puis ils vont dans la base de ultron, et decouvrer des robots, puis ils commencer a parler des avengers. ils vouler les detruire. puis on reviens a la tour des avengers, apres la rencontre avec ultron. maria et steve sort de l'ascenseur et contente que ultron a attaque des lieux.  
avec l'aide des jumeaux maximoff et decouvre que le baron qui ont capture dans la base d'hydra est mort. ils vont montrer sa aux autres avengers. et on decouvre que ultron a pirater les bandes de donnes de la tour pour effacher les infos sur le baron. mais steve dis par tous, quelques minutes plus tard. l'equipe fouiller dans des cartons, et apres il trouver un dossier sur un trafiquant d'arme qui sevi sur les cotes d'afrique, et aussi qu'il a voler aussi de la matiere premier du metal tres race,

qui composer le bouclier de captain america. puis quelques heures plus tard, l'equipe des avengers arriver en afrique pour arreter ultron et les jumeaux maximoff qui aider ultron a detruire l'equipe des avengers. puis quelques minutes plus tard, thor capt et tony sont en face de ultron et des jumeaux maximoff. ultron dis deux phrases au trois avengers en face de lui, puis pietro commencer a parler a stark. sur les armes autour d'eux. puis capt dis aussi une phrase aux deux jumeaux maximoff. puis stark demander a ultron pourquoi du vidraium. mais d'un coup, ultron attaque les trois avengers. en face de lui, puis quelques minutes plus tard. ultron demander a wanda de commencer a jouer avec des jeux d'esprit. avec les avengers, wanda commencer a faire une vision a thor. au meme moment capt demander a thor un rapport, il dis que la fille a essayer de trouble son

esprit, mais il dis a capt, qu'il est surpuissant. mais d'un coup thor commencer a voir une vision il se retrouver au coeur d'une fete a retrouver hedalill, et commencer a lui parler et dis "que c'est sa faute, et que agard va etre-peut perdu a cause de lui." puis apres pietro envoyer dans les escaliers steve, et wanda lui envoyer une vision dans la tete. puis apres wanda s'approche de lara dans son dos, et apres elle lui envoyer une vision dans son esprit. puis apres wanda s'approche diretement de clint pour lui envoyer une vision dans son esprit, mais il lui met une fleche sur le front, et il lui dis une phrase. mais pietro l'envoyer dans le deco, et recuperer wanda et part en cours. puis apres clint dis a ses coequipiers de fouter le cas, mais personne ne repond. pendant ce temps la a l'exterieur, tony se bat contre ultron dans le ciel. mais quelques minutes plus tard, ultron dis a stark "d'aller arreter le docteur banner". pendant ce temps la, lara se retrouver dans la vision que wanda lui a mis dans son

se voir le moment quand elle a etais enlever par hydra et apres elle a decouvrer sa nouvelle apparence apres l'experience d'hydra, sur elle. enfilent une varite du serum de super-soldat comme celui de captain america, mais apres avoir decouvre cette nouvelle apparence. hydra la geler dans la glace pour la garder pour utiliser pour des missions comme pour le soldat d'hiver. et apres c'est fury qui la retrouver et lui a proposer de travailler pour lui. puis changerons de vision, prenons cela de steve. steve se retrouver dans la vision de wanda, il se retrouver au milieu d'une bataille, et decouvre le corps de lara au sol blesse. il cours vers elle, et la prend dans ses bras. elle lui dis une phrase avant qu'elle mort dans ces bras. puis il hurler. et d'un coup thor lara et steve sort de leur vision. puis apres barton essayer de faire reprendre ces esprits a lara. puis apres stark demander a clint, "se qu'il se passe. il dis que toute l'equipe est au sol, il dis qu'il va appeller veronica". puis une heure plus tard, toute l'equipe est

dans le quinjet apres une bataille contre ultron et les jumeaux maximoff. et les detrutions fait par hulk apres que wanda lui faire voir une vision, tony est entre de parler a maria de la suite des evenements. puis apres tony raccrocher avec maria, puis apres il va voir barton. "qu'il lui dis de dormir un peu. qu'il reste quelques heures avant d'arriver dans un endroit sure". puis quelques heures plus tard, le quinjet se poser dans une foret. puis ils se diriger a pied jusqu'a une maison, puis ils rentrer dans la maison. barton dis cherie c'est moi. d'un coup une jeune femme enceinte arriver dans la piece, a la surprise de l'equipe. puis barton embrasser la jeune femme. il commencer a parler tous le monde je veux presenter ma femme bobbi. au meme moment, dans les escaliers. clint dis voila les renfort. et ces deux enfants arriver dans la salon, puis apres steve dis desoler pour le degrament, puis apres c'est tony qui dis on savez meme pas votre excientence. puis barton reprend la parole et dis que c'est fury qui l'a aider a

s'installer. puis apres la fille de barton "ou est tante lara ?".puis lara repond viens la, a la fille de barton, puis apres lara va voir bobbi. pour demander des infos sur son futur bebe. puis pendant ce temps la, thor sort de la maison et dis une phrase a steve. qu'il a vu quelque chose dans sa vision, puis il s'envoler. puis apres steve hesiter a rerentrer dans la maison, il repence a la vision, qu'il a vu. puis apres il part un peu se balader. puis apres pendant ce temps la dans la chambre parentale, bobbi dis a clint "qu'il fauloire a mettre deux dans la meme chambre. et elle dis ensuite qu'il pourrez mettre lara et rogers dans la meme chambre et apres elle dis sa dure depuis quand entre lara et rogers, clint repond etonne a la suggetion de sa femme, quoi lara et rogers, a ok. et apres elle dis je explique quand tu sera grand hawkeye". puis pendant ce temps la dans une des chambres a l'etage chez barton. lara est a allonge sur le lit. pendant ce temps la dans la salle de bain de la chambre, steve

est entre de raser. puis apres il sort de la salle de bain et retrouver lara dans la chambre, assis sur le bord du lit. il met la serviette dans le sale, et s'assis a cote d'elle sur le bord du lit. il lui prend sa main dans la sienne. "lara ca va, oui steve, tu est plonger dans tes penses, c'est rien. c'est pas a cause de la vision que maximoff t'a fait voir. oui dis-moi d'accord." puis apres lara commencer a dire a steve, se qu'elle a vu dans la vision, puis apres steve dis a lara se qu'il a vu dans cette vision. puis apres steve embrasser lara, puis il quitter la chambre et va dehors. et rejoind tony pour couper du bois, puis apres dix minutes plus tard, ils commencer une vive conversation a propos d'ultron et des visions de la maximoff. puis apres bobbi demander a stark aller voir leur tracteur, qui demarrer plus. puis apres tony se diriger vers la grange. et commencer a regarder le tracteur. quand deux secondes plus tard, fury arriver dans la grange, puis tony dis que madame barton est une petite cacheutirre,

puis il dis aussi que maria hill qui l'appeller, non il repond que c'est intelligence articielle. puis apres tony dis a fury. qu'il a vu ces amis une heure plus tard, les avengers sont dans la cuisine. fury parler a son equipe des projets d'ultron. puis dix minutes plus tard, fury part est dis a stark et rogers, "qu'il ramener banner au quartier general, apres il dis qu'il faire un miracle ou deux". quelques heures plus tard, clint lara et steve arriver a seoul, pour essayer de stopper la transformation d'ultron dans son nouveau corps avec l'aide d'helene cho sous l'emprise du spectre de loki, puis steve arriver dans le labo de la docteur cho. elle lui dis que ultron a commencer a transferer dans le nouveau corps, et elle dis aussi que la pierre est encontroble puis steve dis a clint et lara de chercher ultron avec le kesion avec le nouveau corps de l'ultron. puis quelques minutes plus tard, steve se bat contre ultron sur le toit du camion. ou se trouve le kesion et la pierre magique. mais a un moment pendant ce

combat, ultron fait tomber le bouclier de steve. puis apres lara le recuperer est le redonner a steve. puis apres elle recuperer le corps, et demander l'aider de clint. pour recuperer le corps pour l'amener a stark. mais pendant qu'elle transferer le kesion dans le quinjet, ultron l'enlever. pendant ce temps la steve demander a wanda et pietro. leur aide pour arreter un metro fou. mais pendant ce temps la, clint dis a steve que ultron a enlever lara. mais steve dis d'amener le kesion a stark. puis une heure plus tard, barton est arriver a la tour des avengers. avec le paquet contenir le nouveau corps d'ultron. tony demander a clint de retrouver les moindres traces de lara, pendant ce temps la a seoul, steve commencer une discussion avec wanda et pietro, wanda demander ou est le kesion avec le corps. et il dis que c'est stark qui va s'occuper. et elle dis que stark est fou, steve essayer de contacter stark mais personne repond, et apres wanda dis que ultron ne fait pas la difference. pendant ce temps la a la tour. stark et

banner essayer de finir le travail du docteur cho, en mettant jarvis dedans, mais une heure plus tard. steve reviens a la tour avec wanda et pietro. et demander a stark d'arreter son travail, mais stark n'ecouter et d'un coup pietro debrancher tous. mais il se fait attaque par barton, et deux secondes plus tard. stark ne veux pas debrancher. steve envoyer son bouclier sur le truc, mais stark lui tire avec son gant de son armure. pendant ce temps la, bruce attrapper wanda pour qu'elle n'attaquer stark qui est entre de se battre avec steve a cause du kesion. mais quelques secondes plus tard, thor arriver et se met dessus sur le kesion et donner un eclair et cinq minutes plus tard, ils sont dans le salon de la tour entre de discuter avec la personne creer par stark et bruce, et avec un peu l'aide de thor. steve commencer a parler, "thor vous avais aider a creer, oui j'ai vu quelque chose dans ma vision. avec la gemme oui. c'est un des six gemmes de l'infinity, le pouvoir qui peux detruire le monde voir aussi l'univers".

puis steve parler avec la personne, et demander si il est avec eux, et repond qu'il est du cote de la vie, au meme moment barton dis, je m'en fou de son avis, j'ai trouver ou ultron retiens lara, c'est en sokovie." puis apres la personne s'approcher de la table, ou thor a poser son marteau, et il le soulever sans difficute a la suprise de tous le monde, puis il le redonner a thor. puis steve dis "trois minutes preparer vous", puis tous le monde va se preparer. puis apres ils se retrouver tous dans le quinjet pour aller en sokovie pour decouvre le plan d'ultron et evacuer la population et trouver lara. et on degage. puis steve prend la parole dans le quinjet, et dis que ultron croiser qu'ils sont tous des montres. et quelques minutes plus tard, l'equipe arriver en sokovie. thor et steve part a la rechercher de lara dans les sous-sols de l'ancienne base de l'hydra. thor part de son cote pour decouvrer les plans de ultron, et steve part de son cote pour trouver lara. et apres il l'appeller, et elle repond."je suis la steve".

steve retrouver lara dans le cachot, "tu a quelque chose pour ouvrir cette porte, oui pousser-toi." puis steve donner un coup de son bouclier sur la serrure. et apres lara ouvre la porte. "alors on fait quoi ?, on n'e entre d'evacuer la ville avant que ultron declarer son plan", mais quelques minutes plus tard, steve et lara ont rejoint le reste de l'equipe dans les rues, de la ville. pendant ce temps la dans l'eglise abadonne stark parler avec ultron de ces plans. et deux secondes plus tard ultron a declarer son plan. et apres vision arriver et desative ultron d'internet. puis apres ultron declarer son second plan avec ces robots pour qu'il attaque les avengers dans les ruelles de la ville. et vingt minutes plus tard, les avengers ont reussier a stopper la premiere phrase des robots d'ultron. mais attend la deuxieme phrase des robots d'ultron. "stark la deuxieme phrase va attaque, il nous faut un plan. j'ai un plan on peux faire exploser la ville, mais il faut vous evacuer la ville avant que je fait l'exploser la ville.

stark j'ai demander un plan pas un plan de secours". puis steve et lara commencer une discussion. "steve on peux pas sauver les gens en haut et bas. je laisser pas un seul civils,j'ai dis qu'on aller partir. on n'a une tres joli vue". et d'un coup on entend la voix de fury, "ravie que la vue vous plaiser romamoff, mais le merveilleux arriver". et d'un coup on decouvre l'heliportere du shield sortir des nuages. "je les sortie de la mafaili avec quelques personnes. fury espere salopard, captain sa c'est un gros mot". puis apres fury demander a maria declarer leur plan d'evacuation des habitants de la ville, et apres rhodes arriver est aider tony a eliminer les robots d'ultron. et apres tony rejoint le reste de l'equipe dans l'eglise pour progeter le coeur si ultron declarer son troisieme plan faire exploser la ville. "tony, on proteger quoi sa. si ultron le toucher il peux detruire la ville". dix minutes plus tard, utron est face des avengers. et dis vous aller faire et c'est stark qui repond a ultron, est dis comme a dis

le villard ensemble. et d'un coup plein de robots d'ultron arrive et commencer a se battre contre les avengers dans l'eglise. et apres dix minutes contre les robots,  
d'ultron. les avengers decider d'evacuer la ville et de monter dans les tranporteurs de l'heliportere . wanda dis qu'elle va surveiller le coeur, mais vingt minutes plus tard. thor et steve ont etais attaque par ultron qui a voler le quinjet des avengers et a blesse mortellement le frere de wanda. pietro et a blesse aussi moins gravement clint, qui voulez proteger un enfant. un mois plus tard, les avengers ont changer de base qui sont maintenant dans un tout nouveau quartier general dans le nord de new-york, pour eviter les drames en plein centre-ville de manhattan, lara regarder une video envoye par clint pour la naissance de son fils appeller natadaniel pietro en l'hommage a pietro. puis apres elle ranger son portable dans une poche .et apres fury arriver dans le couloir avec une tablette dans les mains. et montrer le signal du quinjet qui se cracher pres

des fiji, et apres fury dis une phrase a lara, "j'ai une super equipe, tous les merveileuses choses ont une fin, je sais mademoiselle stark". pendant ce temps la dans un des couloirs du nouveau quartier general des avengers, steve thor et tony sont en pleine discussion a propos de la vision, qui arriver a souleve le marteau de thor, et apres thor dis quelqu'un a commencer une partie et qui sont les pions. et tony dis triple bingo a thor. et steve dis vous savez se qui se preparer non a par ce homme personne d'autre le sais. puis thor se met en place et souleve son marteau, il disparer. puis apres tony et steve commencer une conversation. puis tony part du nouveau quartier general des avengers, puis apres steve rejoint lara dans le couloir. lara est plonge dans ces penses, "alors on n'y, je te croiree encore avec tony en face en face. alors l'equipe. on n'a des champions il faut remettre en force." puis apres steve et lara ouvre la porte et retrouver la toute nouvelle equipe des avengers. composee de rhodes dis war

machine et apres de vision et de wanda dis la sorciere rouge et de sam wilson dis le falcon. et ensuite steve dis une phrase avengers a sa nouvelle equipe...

a suivre dans le chapire n*4 apres les evenements d'ultron, et la vision des fetes de fin d'annee.


End file.
